Conspiracy of Silence (1985)
Plot Overview The family is very surprised about Miles’ marriage and even shocked when they learn that the new Mrs.Miles Colby is Jeff's former wife Fallon Carrington. While Jason is blaming Miles for having married a girl without memory, Sable seems to be quite happy to see her son together with the daughter of one of the richest men of the country. Conny asks her friend Dr. Jimmy Lee Parris for help concerning Fallon. The psychiatrist tries to persuade the young woman to have another look at Blake's house in Denver which frightened her so much, but Fallon panics when he only mentions the idea. He tells the family not to push her to get her memory back. Blake is notified by Jeff that Fallon is alive. He comes to California, but contrary to his firm conviction Fallon does not recognize her father. Frankie arrives in Bel Air and meets her son Jeff again for the first time after many years, but must state that he still bears her grudges for leaving him with his uncle Cecil at the age of three. Conny encourages her to give him time. Miles and Jason get into a fight again when Jason wants his son to fly to Hong Kong for him and to leave Fallon in California. Blake asks Jason to take care of Fallon. Concerning business, he is less confiding as he has discovered that Jason is very likely to need Zach Powers’ super tankers to transport his oil. Sable and her sister Francesca celebrate their reunion, but Sable doesn't bother to hide that she wouldn't appreciate if Frankie stayed too long in Los Angeles. At least Jason seems to be glad to see her again. Zach Powers comes to Sable's art gallery, the Colby Collection, and shows very frankly his fascination for both her paintings and herself. Before Blake leaves, he asks Conny to look after Fallon who still does not recognize him but they have become sort of friends. Sable wants to buy a Matisse for two million dollars for the Colby Collection. Jason hesitates, but finally agrees since "life is too short." Monica warns Miles not to rely too much on his hope that nothing will change when Fallon will get her memory back, she doesn't want to see him hurt. Jeff and "Randall" have quickly become friends. He redeems the jewelry she had pawned when she came to L.A. and she responds very gratefully to this nice gesture, but Miles orders his cousin never ever to touch his wife again. Cast * Charlton Heston ... Jason Colby * John James ... Jeff Colby * Katharine Ross ... Francesca Colby * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Stephanie Beacham ... Sable Colby * Tracy Scoggins ... Monica Colby * Ricardo Montalban ... Zach Powers * Barbara Stanwyck ... Constance Colby * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Ray Stricklyn ... Dr. James L. 'Jimmy Lee' Parris * Ivan Bonar ... Henderson Palmer * David Lain Baker ... Angello * Eb Lottimer ... George Samuels * Richard Partlow ... Chauffeur Crew Produced by * William Bast .... developer / producer * Paul Huson .... developer / producer * Eileen Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... creator / supervising producer * Esther Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... creator / executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive producer * Marko Joelson .... associate producer * Christopher Morgan .... producer * Stephen K. Rose .... associate producer Original Music by * Angela Morley Cinematography by * Richard L. Rawlings Film Editing by * Larry Strong Casting By * Marc Schwartz Art Direction by * John E. Chilberg II Set Decoration by * Robert Checchi Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Jeffrey Fetzer .... makeup artist * Tom Hoerber .... makeup artist * Lynn Masters .... hair stylist * Norman Page .... makeup artist * Jan Van Uchelen .... hair stylist Production Management * Robert Della Santina .... assistant supervising production manager * Joseph Dervin Jr. .... executive in charge of post-production * Norman Henry .... executive production manager * Al Kraus .... supervising production manager * Catherine McCabe .... production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Chip Chalmers .... first assistant director * Sam Epstein .... second assistant director * Wendy Shear .... second second assistant director (uncredited) Art Department * Richard J. Bayard .... construction coordinator * Douglas M. Keenan .... property master * Gordon Kirschbaum .... superintendent studio operations * Olga Lehmann .... set dresser (uncredited) Sound Department' * Bud Maffett .... sound mixer Special Effects by * Gary Zink .... special effects Camera and Electrical Department * Bill Williams .... assistant camera (uncredited) * Marty Dobkousky .... grip (uncredited) * Scott Hamilton .... assistant camera (uncredited) Casting Department * Vicki Huff .... casting associate Costume and Wardrobe Department * Robert Berdell .... wardrobe: men * Jean Rosone .... wardrobe: women Editorial Department * John Woodcock .... supervising film editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor * Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist (uncredited) Other crew ''' * Adell Aldrich .... script supervisor * Rick Edelstein .... executive script consultant * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Bridget Hedison .... assistant to producer * Phill Norman .... title designer * Elaine Rich .... special consultant * Larry Luttrell .... location manager (uncredited) Info Alert * Guest star John Forsythe (Blake) crosses over from Dynasty. * Claire Yarlett (Bliss), Joseph Campanella (Hutch) and Ken Howard (Garrett) do not appear in this episode. * The second episode of "The Colbys" aired in the timeslot regularly occupied by "Dynasty" (Wednesday at 9:00 p.m.) and was immediately followed by "Dynasty" Episode #125: "The Proposal" at 10:00 p.m. This episode was originally scheduled to air in the show's regular timeslot (Thursdays at 9pm) the day after the pilot aired (November 21), but it was postponed to the following week because of a live telecast of President Ronald Reagan's address. Since the events taking place in this episode of "The Colbys" are mentioned in the "Dynasty" episode which aired the same evening, "The Colbys" took over "Dynasty's" regular timeslot, for one night only. Production details * Shooting dates: from 1985-09-11 to 1985-09-19 * Deleted scenes: Jeff goes to the pawn shop to buy Fallon's necklace; Jeff got a flashback of the moment he gave the necklace to Fallon the first time (oddly, the same flashback was cut out from the episode The Gown of "Dynasty"). * Filming locations: Paramount studios; Warner Hollywood studios; Paley Residence (Bel Air); Rodeo Drive (Beverly Hills); Whiteman Airport (Pacoima); Will Rogers State Historical Park (Pacific Palisades). Quotes * '''Constance Colby: I am Miles' aunt Constance and we are going to be very very good friends, because of all the family, I am the most adorable. * Francesca Colby: Oh Jeff, if only I could tell you the truth... * Sable Colby: [about Jeff] He has done very well. Considering... Francesca Colby: Considering what? Sable Colby: He was handed power and fortune on a platinum platter. He's hardly worked for it. Francesca Colby: Unlike Miles, who had to work very hard of course, over a hot polo mallet. * Zach Powers: Oh, beautiful paintings excite me almost as much as beautiful women.